In verification of an electric-vehicle drive unit including a motor, a battery, and a motor control ECU (engine control unit), a user wishes to ascertain how power consumption varies when the control algorithms of the motor control ECU and the parameters of a vehicle are changed. Generally, the verification needs a large-sized device because the evaluation is conducted on a chassis dynamometer by mounting the drive unit on the vehicle.
As a testing method for testing a motor mounted on an electric vehicle without using a chassis dynamometer, there is a testing method in which a motor is driven at the load of rotation speed and torque equivalent to the running of an electric vehicle by using a test device directly connected to a motor and a dynamometer and outputting from the dynamometer side torque corresponding to the running resistance according to the speed. As another testing method, there is a method for verifying a motor and an ECU by controlling the motor using the actual motor control ECU (hereinafter also referred to as an actual ECU).